dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Trolls
Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film directed by Mike Mitchell, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film will be starring Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake. Based on the Troll dolls by Thomas Dam, the film was released in the United Kingdom on October 21, 2016 and was released in the United States on November 4, 2016. The film has received generally positive reviews and has grossed $337 million worldwide against it's $125 million budget. Plot The Trolls were small and colorful creatures who resided in a happy tree in a happy forest. They were positive creatures that loved to sing, dance and hug. However, they're discovered by Bergens, large and pessimistic creatures that do not know what happiness feels like. They discover they can feel happy if they eat the Trolls. The Bergens surrounded the Troll's tree(hereafter referred to as the 'Troll Tree') with a cage and begin to holdhold an annual festival known as "Trollstice", where each and every Bergen gets its feelings of happiness by eating a Troll. However, King Peppy leads the Trolls to escape from the Bergens during which Prince Gristle tastes the first Troll, but claims that the troll is rotten. After a quick investigation, the Bergens realize the trolls have escaped, and the head chef is blamed for the incident. Together, King Gristle and Prince Gristle banish Chef from Bergen Town. Twenty years later, King Peppy's daughter, Princess Poppy, and her friends the snack pack throw a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape from the Bergens, despite the fears and warnings from a strict, disgruntled, grey-skinned and black-haired Troll survivalist Branch that the party will lead the Bergens to them. Branch's fears are realized when the banished Chef sees the fireworks from the party and begins to capture a number of trolls including DJ Suki, Biggie, Guy Diamond, Cooper, Satin, Chenille and Fuzzbert. Poppy is among the rest of the other Trolls who manage to hide from the Chef but discovers that none of the other Trolls dare to venture to Bergen Town to rescue their friends. Poppy asks help from Branch, which he refuses. Poppy tries to go on an adventure to save them by herself, but ends up she getting caught in spider webs. To make matters worse, several spider-like creatures emerge from the shadows and are about to eat her, but Branch intervenes, using his hair to scare them away before reviving Poppy using the defibrillator-like bugs. Branch tells Poppy he can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, as bad things happen too. Poppy and Branch meet Cloud Guy, a mischievous character whom Branch immediately distrusts. Cloud Guys warms them that one of the tunnels lead to Bergen Town and the Troll Tree, and the others lead to certain death. After arriving at the castle, Branch and Poppy locate their friends and watch as one, Creek, is eaten by Gristle. Poppy is heartbroken but keeps hope that he is still alive. Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are guarded by a cautious and kind-hearted Bergen and scullery maid Bridget and strike a deal with her: if she frees their friends, they will help get her date with Prince Gristle, who is currently the "King" of Bergen Town after his father presumably passed away. While setting up for her date, Branch reveals that he is the way he is because his grandmother, Grandma Rosiepuff was eaten after a Bergen overheard him because of his singing, and he blames himself for her death. This is also why he is dark and grey instead of the bright colors of all the other Trolls. Later, with the Troll's advice (and hair), Bridget gets her date with Gristle at Captain Starfunkle's pizza and arcade in which the trolls tell her what to tell the king. While all the other trolls almost mess up, Branch saves the situation by saying romantic poetic things when the others cannot think of nice things to say about King Gristle. Branch is presumably talking about Poppy while feeding lines to Bridget, which is why he stops to look at her when he finishes. Bridget is scared off by Chef showing up, and flees. She leaves behind her roller-skate which Gristle picks up stand keeps. The Trolls have discovered that Creek is alive and managed to steal his holding place, but Creek has already been moved from it. They are captured immediately afterward by Chef and discover that Creek, whom Poppy used to have a crush on, betrayed the Trolls to save himself. Creek returns to Troll Town and uses Poppy's cowbell to lure the other Trolls out of hiding, leading to Chef and the other Bergen cooks capturing every other Troll in Troll Town. With all of the Trolls captured and soon to be served to the Bergens, Poppy loses hope and apologizes for thinking that she could do this. She and every single Troll turn into solid grey. Branch sings for the first time in his life since his grandmother was eaten, and reveals to Poppy through song that he loves her, to her surprise. She sings back that she loves him and the song helps restore her and Branch's true colors, and they hug as all of the Trolls restore their colors. Just before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget, who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her "treason". However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend. Together, with the other Trolls, Poppy reveals that Bridget, was, in fact, the king's mysterious date, and that it is not necessary to eat Trolls to be happy as the feeling that Bridget and Gristle had on the date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, helping the Bergens feel happiness. The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries to kill the Trolls, Before she can do so, she is knocked into the serving cart by a well aimed spoon thrown by Bridget, while DJ Suki and Smidge spray lemon juice at Chef's eyeballs and Cooper throws a match at the now-rolling cart. Together, with the traitor Creek who is still in her pouch, Chef rolls out of the castle then out of Bergen Town with the cart set on fire, ending Trollstice once and for all. In the credits is a small clip where she and Creek are eaten by a hill monster. At the end, Poppy is crowned their new queen. There was now peace between trolls and the bergens. With Branch regaining his blue color, he walked towards Poppy and they hold hands. Poppy and Branch are lifted into the sky by Smidge, and Branch asks for a hug. Poppy declares that hug time is now all the time. They hug and Cloud Guy appeares encouraging Poppy and Branch to high five him. They both push him off. Trivia *This movie is based on the popular troll dolls. It was also seen in Pixar's franchise Toy Story. *This is the second time the Troll franchise has been animated. The first was DiC Entertainment's Trollz. *This is the second DreamWorks Animation movie to star Justin Timberlake, the first being Shrek the Third. *This is the fourth DreamWorks Animation movie to have a female protagonist, after Chicken Run, Monsters vs. Aliens, and The Croods. *The third DreamWorks Animation's musical film, following The Prince of Egypt and The Road to El Dorado. In fact, it is the first DreamWorks Animation musical in 20 years. *This will be the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released on 4K Ultra HD. *Due to a few cartoon sound effects being used in a few parts, this is the first DreamWorks Animation film to use the banana peel slip sound effect originally from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons (which is only used once at the very beginning of the film). Ironically, that sound effect was previously used in some episodes of ''The Penguins of Madagascar'' TV series. Cast *Anna Kendrick as PoppyHair we go! Meet Poppy! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Justin Timberlake as BranchHair we go...I'm officially a #Troll. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Gwen Stefani as DJ SukiHair we go! Meet DJ Suki! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *James Corden as BiggieHair we go! Meet Biggie! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Russell Brand as CreekHair we go! Meet Creek! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Aino Jawo as Satin Hair we go! Meet Satin! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Caroline Hjelt as Chenille Hair we go! Meet Chenille! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Ron Funches as CooperRemember Trolls?! They're back! In Ron form. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Kunal Nayyar as Guy DiamondHair we go! Meet Guy Diamond! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *GloZell as Grandma RosiepuffHAIR we Go! Meet Grandma Rosiepuff! - Facebook - January 5, 2016 *Meg Deangelis as Moxie *Ricky Dillon as AspenHair we go! Meet Aspen! - Tumblr - April 13, 2016 *Kandee Johnson as Mandy SparkledustHair we go! Meet Mandy Sparkledust! - Instagram - April 13, 2016 *Christine Baranski as Chef *John Cleese as King Gristle *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget *Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy / Smidge / Fuzzbert / Mr. Dinkles *Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy *Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper Production On June 23, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced plans to create a film based on the toys, under the direction of Tim Hill. The brother–sister writing team of Adam Wilson and Melanie Wilson LaBracio were set to write the screenplay, and Dannie Festa of Festa Entertainment to executive produce. In June 2012, it was reported that Chloë Grace Moretz will voice the female lead, while the role of the male lead, Masklin, had been offered to Jason Schwartzman. In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced that the film with the working title Trolls would be released on June 5, 2015, with Anand Tucker set to direct the film, written by Wallace Wollodarsky and Maya Forbes. Moretz and Schwartzman have also been confirmed to lend their voices. Peter Ramsey, the director of Rise of the Guardians, said that Trolls would be partially based on a Terry Pratchett novel. By April 2013, DreamWorks Animation had acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things. Having "big plans for the franchise," DreamWorks Animation became the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor. In May 2013, the film was pushed back for a year to November 4, 2016. The same month, DreamWorks Animation announced that Mike Mitchell and Erica Rivinoja has been hired as a director and screenplay writer to "reimagine" the film as a musical comedy, which will present the origin of the Trolls' colorful hair. On June 16, 2014, Anna Kendrick joined the cast to voice Poppy, a princess. On September 15, 2015, Deadline.com reported that Justin Timberlake will voice a character named Branch. The full cast announced their respective roles via announcements on Twitter on January 6, 2016. On January 28, 2016, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube. On June 29, 2016, the film's first trailer was released online. Music Timberlake serves as an executive producer for the film's music, and released the original song "Can't Stop the Feeling!" on May 6, 2016. The song reached No. 1 in 14 countries, including the United States and Canada. He has also confirmed that Ariana Grande and Gwen Stefani will contribute to the soundtrack. Videos File:Trolls Official Teaser 1|"Trolls" Teaser File:Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS|Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls) File:Meet Cloud Guy TROLLS|Trolls Meet Cloud Guy Exclusive clip Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS|Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video) File:TROLLS Official Trailer 1|"Trolls" Trailer 1 File:Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip TROLLS|Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip File:TROLLS Official Trailer 2|"Trolls" Trailer 2 File:Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick - True Colors (Lyric)|Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - True Colors (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Music Video Lyric) File:"True Colors" Movie Clip TROLLS|Trolls "True Colors" clip File:"Can't Stop The Feeling!" Official Movie Clip TROLLS Gallery Trolls (film) logo.png Trolls Anna Kendrick (Poppy).jpg Trolls Gwen Stefani (DJ Suki).jpg Trolls Icona Pop (Fashionistas).jpg Trolls James Corden (Biggie).jpg Trolls Justin Timberlake (Branch).jpg Trolls Kunal Nayyar (Guy Diamond).jpg Trolls Ron Funches (Cooper).jpg Trolls Russell Brand (Creek).jpg 12968181 1351939508166141 2553643594229216157 o.jpg 13000282 1351939504832808 2381090281094769233 n.jpg 12983992 1353532144673544 522491070061162111 o.png|The Bergens Trolls-Movie teaser poster.jpg logo.png Trollsheader.jpg Trolls2.jpg Poppy.png|Princess Poppy Branch.png|Branch Creek.png|Creek Dj.png|DJ Suki Biggie.png|Biggie Cooper.png|Cooper Gyyyuy diamond.png|Guy Diamond Satin.png|Satin Chenille.png|Chenille Grandma rosiepuff.png|Grandma Rosiepuff Moxie.png|Moxie Sparkledust.png|Mandy Sparkledust Aspen.png|Aspen Prince gristle.png|Prince Gristle King gristle.png|King Gristle Bridget.png|Bridget Chef.png|Chef 12479523 182913878736299 16393203 n.jpg Trolls Snack Pack.png Trolls Banner2.png Trolls Poppy Doll.jpg DreamWorks TROLLS HUG TIME POPPY Doll highres.jpg CbR4V5SW8AE6l7Z.jpg large.jpg Trolls-game-hasbro-toy-fair1.jpg Descmainimage copy2.jpg Trolls.jpg Trl core rtl-ex signage 01+copia.png 1461847633.jpg Trolls1-930x375.jpg DWT product V0216.jpg Trolls product category.jpg Trolls-retomara-personajes-creados-decada MILIMA20160604 0048 30.jpg Trolls-v2.1.jpg VisitDenmark-Trolls-Film-tourism.jpg 9780399557477.png 9780399558702.png 9780399558931.png 9780399558955.png 9780399558979.png 9780399558993.png 9780399559013.png 9780399559020.png 9780399559037.png 9780399559068.png 9780399559099.png 9780399559105.png 9781524701055.png 9781524701604.png 9781524717322.png 9781524763961.png 9781524766429.png 9781760404659.jpg 9781760404734.jpg 9781760404741 COVER.jpg 9781760404758.jpg 9781760405519.jpg 9781760405526.jpg Trolls Álbum de recortes-Dreamworks-9788408161554.jpg Trolls Caja metalica Crea tus peinados-Dreamworks-9788408161233.jpg Trolls Canta con nosotros-Dreamworks-9788408160168.jpg Trolls Donde esta-Dreamworks-9788408161271.jpg Trolls Megalibro de pegatinas-Dreamworks-9788408161264.jpg Untitled 8.jpg CiLaCAaUkAAefxP.jpg 57333fb7e74ab.jpg 57333fb85e9fa.jpg Pictures 15803.jpg Pictures 17511.jpg Tumblr obp9iz767u1vt8sano1 1280.jpg Tumblr obp9iz767u1vt8sano2 r1 1280.jpg Crou9VMXYAE1C5t.jpg TrollsCPF-Secondary.jpg References External Links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1679335/ Trolls] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Based On